Kingdom Hearts The Data Book
Kingdom Hearts The Data Book. Follows the story of Alex Wolf. And how he finds out about his past and more about his enemies. Along the way he meets Allies, Enemies and his brother. On a Quest to find himself. Chapters A list of all the Chapters in the Data book.Kingdom Hearts The Data book/Chapters The story is split into different Chapters. Each one giving new story then the last. Songs The list of all the songs that are heard in the Data book. Kingdom Hearts The Data book/Songs Story Alex lived his life in his home world, until he got sucked in a book While reading it trapping him: the Data Book. He lived his life in the data book, and did not remember the real world. He lived on the World of Okami, until it was attacked by Shadow Walkers. Wolf, also living on the World of Okami, lost his heart to the Darkness. The empty shell left behind created a . The nobody, also named Wolf, goes to join the Nobodies of Darkness. Alex, however, did not lose his heart during the attack. He soon meets Lisa, a nobody, and he goes with her to a old ruined castle. There , a Heartless attacks him and he loses his heart. 5 years later, Alex finds Wolf, Lisa, and Ruby and they go fight Alex's and Wolf's shadow. In the 5 years, Wolf obtained pet wolf named Sarah after wondering the Dark World and Lisa finds the . They find the shadow, but end up in the Dark Okami. They fight, and use the power of the light to get a and kill the Shadow Kingdom Hearts comes and offers to give them hearts. Wolf gets a heart, but Alex lets Ruby get one instead. One year later, Alex meets a girl and gets her name her name is Troisnyxetienne. Later, he meets her again, but she does not remember him. Later on Alex meets his sister, Bluebell Wolf who tells him about the Data Book. After fighting the Data Wolf and wining, he leaves with Bluebell. After finding the real Sky Castle, Alex battles with the evil nobody called Demon Wolf. After a long fight, Alex stabbed Demon, and he died for good. Alex left the Data Book and went back to his real home with his sister. When all is over, the Data Book opens and lets out many evil Heartless and Nobodies. After the Heartless and Nobodies get out Alex fights them after wining he finds out he must fight his family to end it. After ending it Alex is trapped in a dead state and is reborn and goes back in time to fix what had happen and change some other stuff. Characters Main *Wolf *Alex Wolf *Lisa *Bluebell Wolf *Demons *Demon Wolf Villains *Data Books for part one *Cloaked Man for part 2 Worlds *World of Okami *Sky Castle *Space Jump *Lighting Town *Data Realm *Data World *Reverse World Category:Stories Category:Wolf's Tale